continued ending to inside out:Attraction comes to visit
by volleyball1616
Summary: When Attraction, joy's sister, comes to help Riley with a crush, she interferes with what joy and the other emotions want for Riley. Read to find out if she does more bad than good!


Inside Out Continued Ending

On a bright and sunny day, Riley and Emily are talking in the hallway at school. Suddenly, Riley sees the cute boy from English class that she likes and decides to tell her friend Emily about it.

"Over there!" exclaimed Riley as she slightly glanced in his direction.

"Where?" questioned her new friend, Emily.

"Right there!" said Riley as she quickly pointed at him.

"I still don't see him, Riley… Is that him?!" shouted Emily as she pointed in his direction.

"SHHHH! Keep your voice down! He is going to know that we are talking about him."

"Just tell him that you like him, that way we can just move on with our lives and find out for sure if there is a future between you and him or not…What is his name anyways?"

"His name is Josh and well…ummm…I think I have a crush on him," said Riley as she looked up from the ground smiling.

"A crush?! What the hell do you mean you have a crush?! Are you in love with this boy?"

"I just mean that I…I…I don't know what I'm feeling. Maybe it's love or maybe it isn't, but I want to find out."

Meanwhile in Riley's head, her emotions are struggling to figure out exactly what is going on. They all want to understand what is going on with Riley.

"Code Red! Code Red!" shouted Fear as he anxiously began pacing throughout headquarters. "Something is going on with Riley and I don't know what to do!"

"What's wrong?!" yelled Disgust as she came running from her room.

"Riley is getting all these emotions of fear and joy and…and …and something else I just cant put my finger on it!"

"She's experiencing attraction! She's attracted to this Josh boy and there are all these mixed emotions about it."

"Well what are we going to do?" asked Fear nervously.

"JOY!" shouted Disgust.

Joy came running out of short-term memory. "What do you guys want? I am a little busy trying to sort through the mess of memories from yesterday."

"Riley is experiencing attraction toward this Josh boy. I think we need your sister to come visit," said Disgust.

"Great idea! I am going to call my sister, Attraction, so she can come here and help us sort everything out!" said Joy enthusiastically.

"What can we do to help?"

"Well, I think that I can cover this one on my own. I wouldn't want anything to interfere with Riley's feelings toward this boy. I am going to call Attraction and see what she wants to do about the situation. She's amazing at knowing how to deal with teen girls."

Joy picks up the phone and calls Attraction.

"Hey! What's up? I need you to do me a huge favor," said Joy nervously.

"What do you need, sister?" asked Attraction.

"I need you to come over here ASAP. Riley has these feeling towards this boy at school and no one in headquarters knows what to do. She is having all these feelings of joy then sadness then fear and then sometimes disgust and anger. We all just can't decide on what to do, so we need your help."

"Say no more, I'm on my way!"

Back in headquarters, the emotions are talking amongst each other about Riley when Joy runs in.

"She's coming!" exclaimed Joy.

"When?!" shouted Sadness.

"I don't exactly know, but hopefully soon because we really need her here."

Just then, a cloud just past honesty-island started to move. It moved to be in line with all the other islands and all of the emotions just looked at each other strangely.

"What is going on?" questioned Anger.

Suddenly, the cloud began to rapidly shake. No one knew what was going on. The emotions all began to hide behind each other. The cloud vigorously shook for about 10 seconds and then POOF! A new island appeared that was titled "Love Island." Then, a rainbow began to grow from the base of the island and stretched until it hit the base of headquarters.

"What is happening? I'm terrified!" trembled Fear.

Then, Attraction appeared on Love Island.

"Hey friends!" she yelled as she began running down the rainbow path toward headquarters, flailing her arms like a maniac.

"She's here!" yelled Joy. "I can't believe she made it here that fast!"

Attraction reached headquarters completely out of breathe.

"Hey everyone! I'm Attraction, Joy's sister, and for those of you that don't know, I am here to help Riley with this new love interest that she has."

"Hi attraction! This is Sadness, Disgust, Fear and Anger," said Joy as she pointed to each emotion. "We are all glad that you are here to help us. Riley sure needs some guidance from you. We are lost."

"Well, I'm here to help! What can I start off with?"

"We just need you to make sense of the whole situation. None of us know what to do."

"Well I can for sure do that, Joy."

The next day in the hallway at school, Emily spots Riley and she is ready to interfere with Riley's love life.

"Riley! Riley!" shouted Emily down the hallway at Riley.

"What do you want? The bell is about to ring. I am going to be late."

"I just saw Josh breakup with his girlfriend!"

"Oh wow. I didn't even know that he had a girlfriend."

"All the more reason to act now. He's single now, but won't be for long!" said Emily. "Look…He's right there! Go now before he goes to class!" Emily exclaimed as she pushed Riley toward him.

Josh turned around to see Riley standing there.

In headquarters, the emotions are going crazy.

"Attraction!" yelled Fear.

"I'm coming. I'm coming!" yelled Attraction as she raced toward Fear.

"Where were you?" said Fear.

"I was just looking around. Nice place you got here. I think I may stay awhile."

"You're welcome here as long as you want, as long as you do your job and control Riley's feelings for this boy. Josh is about to talk to her and I need your help!"

"Yeah, yeah. I'll make sure that she's fine. Just give me the controls."

"Well, I know that's your job here but Joy is gone right now. I'm in charge while Joy is on break. You will have to ask her when she gets back. I don't want anything to go wrong."

"Just give me the controls. I'm sure she wont mind. Riley needs me right now, so she can talk to Josh properly."

"Go ask Joy. She is the boss, and I am listening to her."

"Fine," said Attraction as she stormed off to find Joy.

In short-term memory, Attraction finds Joy and runs up to her.

"There you are, Joy. I finally found you," said Attraction.

"Yes…I am on my break. What do you need?"

"Josh and Riley are about to have their first conversation! Can I take the controls from Fear?"

"Don't you think that you are being a little to pushy?"

"I mean, I guess. Isn't that why I'm here though?"

"Yes, but Fear has earned my trust for many years."

"Alright, if you say so Joy."

Attraction runs back to headquarters and tells Fear, "Alright, Joy says I can take controls."

"Really?" says Fear. " I am surprised. Joy is usual pretty protective about the controls and only allows certain people that she trusts to take the controls."

"Are you saying that she doesn't trust me? I am here sister. It is kind of implied that she trusts me."

"Well if Joy says that it is fine, then here you go."

Fear hands Attraction the controls. She immediately flips all of the buttons in the _Love_ section on. The buttons read words like 'hotness', 'trustworthiness', and 'honesty'. These were all the main qualities that Riley looked for in a guy.

In the hallways at school, Riley looked straight up at Josh because she just bumped into him. He looks confused.

"Can I help you Riley?"

"Ummmm…ummmm… can I get help on the English homework later?"

"Yeah, sure. I am pretty good at writing."

Riley blushes.

Attraction suddenly increases the strength of all her thoughts toward Josh. At this point, she thinks that he is extremely hot, trustworthy and honest.

"Attraction, what are you doing?!" exclaimed Sadness.

"I am just trying to get Riley to like this boy even more."

"Attraction, you can't increase the power that much or else she will fall in love."

"You don't think that I know that? I am an expert about love."

"Joy is going to be so angry when she comes back to find you messing with the controls."

"She said that I could because she trusts me."

Just then, Attraction turns around to find Joy standing right behind her.

"I did not say that this is okay!" shouted Joy at Attraction.

"Yeah, I mean I guess not, but it was implied."

"How?! I clearly said that I only want people that I trust touching the controls."

"Well, I am your sister. You have to trust me."

"No, I don't. Actually, right now you are far from being trusted ever again."

"Joy, I didn't mean any harm to you guys or Riley. I just wanted to help Riley. Sometimes I may come on too strong. I really am sorry though."

"Attraction, you now that you can't increase the power of her thoughts by that much or she will fall in love. She is way too young to fall in love. You are causing more harm that good right now."

"I am sorry Joy."

"Too late for sorry! We need to help Riley now!"

Riley continues blushing at Josh.

"What time do you want to meet after school?" said Josh.

"Josh, I really like you and I think that I may even be in love with you," said Riley to Josh as she stared at him waiting for his response.

"Ummmm that's cool and everything Riley but honestly, I think that we should just stay friends. I mean we have never really talked and school just started a couple of weeks ago. We have the same English class but I don't think that it is fair for you to say that you are in love with me."

Riley begins to tear up and says, "Okay, if that's the way you feel." She then begins to cry a little."

"I am sorry Riley. We just need more time to get to know each other before I can accept that you like me or even _love_ me."

"Okay Josh. I understand."

Riley begins crying uncontrollably.

Joy glares at attraction back in headquarters.

"Look what you have done, Attraction. Riley has now fallen in love with this boy that she barely knows and now she is hurt. She can't take back what she just said. I think that it is time for you to leave. You have done enough."

"I am sorry Joy and everyone else. I was just trying to do the right thing. I wanted Riley to feel like she was wanted. I wanted her to feel like she was actually loved for once."

Joy states, "We understand where you are coming from. Trust me. It's just that sometimes its better to wait. Riley is too young to have this kind of heartbreak. She is just a child."

"I guess it is time for me to go. I wish you all the best, and I hope that Riley finds what she is looking for."

"We all thank you, Attraction. We know you did your best to make Riley happy. It just wasn't the right placed or the right time."

And just like that the emotions waved Attraction goodbye. She stepped onto the rainbow path and skipped back down to "Love Island" to rethink everything.

"She is my younger sister," Joy states. " She just doesn't have enough experience I guess."

Riley then runs off to class.

"How was the talk?" Emily asks Riley.

"Horrible, he said he didn't like me yet."

"It's okay Riley. There are other fish in the see."

Just then, Joy turns off all of the though powers that made Riley fall in love with Josh in the first place.

Riley exclaims, "you know what Emily? I didn't even really love him I guess. It must have just been a crush."


End file.
